Berserker (Black Magic)
Summary The Berserker (Also spelled ingame as Berzerker) is one of the several classes within the Roblox game, Black Magic. Berserkers are members of the Corruption faction that utilize a large, purple blade as well as dark magic to amplify their sword's attacks with fire and projectile moves to allow for increased range and the ability to keep targets at bay, all while dealing devastating damage at the same time. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-B Name: Name varies on user, but the class is named Berserker/Berzerker, weapon is named Enma-U Origin: Black Magic Gender: Varies Age: Varies Classification: Corruption faction member Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Pseudo-Flight (Can repeatedly perform kicks and uppercuts to engage in flight-like maneuvers to avoid attacks and reach higher areas), Darkness Manipulation (Utilizes Corruption-based attacks in combat), Hellfire Manipulation (Via SDQ and DDSC; utilizes 'shadowflames' within several of their attacks), Magic, Summoning (Via WADQ; summons a dragonhead that can be either triggered to explode via AAQ, grow in size and curve in a 90 degree angle upwards to uppercut via WWQ, transform into a saw in order to increase velocity momentarily via DDQ or a spike to repeatedly damage an opponent via SSQ, some attacks from this dragon can steal life from opponents in order to heal the Berserker; can also summon spikes from out of the ground or dragon heads identical to WADQ for close-range attacks), Telekinesis (Via ADADWQ; grabs an opponent at a distance and keeps them in the air for the majority of the attacks), Teleportation (Via AADQ; creates a spell circle at the user's hand that - when the user is damaged - will disappear and create a straight line where they are looking that teleports the Berserker to the area it hits and creates multiple slashes upon anyone in the line of the attack), Possible Existence Erasure (Via ASDASDQ; traps an opponent in a combo that - at the end of it - impales their chest and erases them, which is seemingly implied by the Berserker telling them to 'just disappear'), Regeneration (Low-Mid; Capable of being repeatedly impaled by a constant stream of large spikes by Nightmare's Into the Flood Again and can regenerate - albeit over a small period of time - from it), Flight (Via wings; can expend half of their total health in order to gain wings that allow them to fly, but only for a total of 25 seconds before the wings dissipate), Sword Mastery Attack Potency: City Block level+ (Comparable to Frozus and Furies), Can ignore durability via ASDASDQ (Erases hit opponents at the end of the combo, which appears to work on entities such as Vanta Orijua in their crystal-protected form) Speed: Hypersonic+ (Comparable to classes such as Frozu, Galabash, and the like) Lifting Strength: Likely Class 25 (Can knock around Furies wielding lances - of which weighs this much) Striking Strength: City Block Class+ (Capable of harming classes comparable to them with physical sword strikes) Durability: City Block level+ (Can take hits from Frozu and other classes) Stamina: Very High (Capable of repeatedly performing uppercuts and flying kicks through the air while fighting against multiple opponents at once) Range: Extended Melee Range with close range attacks (SDQ, ASDQ, DDSC, SAX, ASDASDQ, ADADWQ), Tens of Dozens of meters with WADQ (Can travel that distance before dissipating, and can be increased via DDQ in order to travel faster) Standard Equipment: Enma-U (A large, purple sword used in conjunction with various darkness-based attacks) Intelligence: Can wield their sword with great efficiency, and can easily fight with a plethora of other classes at once, including far-ranged classes such as Head Hunters or Galabash (in spite of having moves that outrange Berserkers by a fairly large margin), otherwise unknown Weaknesses: Moves have cooldowns that disallow the Berserker to attack quickly, which also means that limited flight via repeatedly using DDSC and SAX are also momentary; ASDASDQ requires the user to stand still and has a short delay before slashing; AADQ requires the user to take damage in order to active. Notable Attacks/Techniques: The Berserker has a variety of specific attacks that are generally unnamed, each attack (Labeled under the keystroke combination that activates it) are listed below: * ASDQ: Spawns a grey spell circle in front of them, which very quickly summons a barrage of spikes from the ground, launching any struck opponent(s) into the air. * SDQ: Creates a singular row of shadowflames that erupt from the ground in succession in front of them, tripping any hit opponents while damaging them. * DDSC: Performs an uppercut that coats their weapon in shadowflames identically to the ones from SDQ and performs an uppercut. This launches them vertically and can be used multiple times in succession, thus allowing them to fly for a short period of time while using it in conjunction with SAX. * SAX: The Berserker performs a flying kick where they accelerate themselves forward and spin 360 degrees counter-clockwise, this knocks away any struck opponents. * WADQ: Summons a small, dark dragonhead that travels in a horizontal direction alongside the ground, the Berserker can execute keystrokes to make the aforementioned dragonhead perform various attacks: '- ADQ:' The dragonhead travels in the direction the Berserker is looking at (across the ground), this can be done multiple times. '- WWQ:' The dragonhead exponentially grows in size and fades away seconds later while creating a claw-like shape that curves upwards; this damages any opponents while knocking them into the air. '- SSQ:' The dragonhead collapses into a drill-like spike that repeatedly knocks around nearby opponents while repeatedly damaging them before disappearing. '- AAQ:' The dragonhead outright explodes, pushing away nearby opponents while damaging them. '- DDQ:' The dragonhead transforms into a sawblade before reverting back to its normal dragonhead form in order to damage opponents; this can be performed multiple times. '- SWQ:' The dragonhead turns into a black sphere that quickly fades away, this damages any opponents in its radius while healing the Berserker in return. * AADQ: The Berserker creates a spell circle in front of their left arm while standing still, if the Berserker receives any amount of damage, they teleport in a straight line while any opponents in within the Berserker's tracks are repeatedly slashed while the Berserker teleports to the end of the line's range. * ADADWQ: Creates a large spherical figure a distance away from the Berserker, any opponent that makes contact with it is immediately levitated towards the Berserker - which then proceeds to spin multiple times with the blade in order to slash the opponent suspended in the air before they spawn a huge dragonhead that arcs towards the opponent, thus inflicting heavy damage and throwing them away from the Berserker. * ASDASDQ: The most powerful move in the Berserker's arsenal; the Berserker stands still for a couple of seconds while vague, black shockwaves radiate from them as well as a spiral of sparkles before they perform a slash. If this hits an opponent, a red and black flame coats the Berserker's Enma-U before they perform a double slash, a spin with the blade that sends them several meters forward while striking the opponent before performing another double slash prior to impaling the opponent, which then erases them in a mist of red and black particle effects. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Black Magic Category:Tier 8 Category:Darkness Users Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Life Users Category:Sword Users Category:Magic Users Category:Flight Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Hellfire Users Category:Summoners Category:Self-Destruction Users Category:Size Users Category:Healers Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Roblox